Herobrine
Herobrine '''is possibly the major antagonist of all the channel of '''Black Plasma Studios. Starting off with working with his older brother, Notch, in order to win several games, he lost his life to Fredisaal. He would re-appear as a virus, with the sole intention of taking down the BPS servers, creating an army in order to do it. Biography Build Battle Herobrine decides to pair up with Notch in order to win several competitor games. The two win Build Battle by creating a hologram of a building, a skill which the rest of the competitors lack. Survival Games Later, they enter Survival Games, where they are paired up with each other. Early on, Notch murders NinjaCharlieT, with Herobrine sadistically watching. They then hunt down two players, where Notch kills one of them, and Herobrine kills the other. As they gain their weapons, they are then confronted by Fredisaal, who engages in a fearsome duel with them. After tactically moving around, and skillfully exchanging blows, Notch kicks Fredisaal on the stomach, sending him into a wall while Herobrine prepares to kill him. A burning tree, set ablaze by a player in an attempt to burn the speculating RoA Nitrox and Nyanna, where Herobrine rescues his brother and is separated from Fredisaal. Towards the end of the game, a book wich is needed to gain the victory spawns in the tower. This attracts Herobrine and Notch, who find Fredisaal murdering Lynna, before the enemies clash. Fredisaal, however, tactically moves Notch back into a hole, leading him to fall to his death, before flipping over a startled Herobrine and stabbing him oi the back, releasing a silver gleam. Skywars: MEGA During Skywars: MEGA, Herobrine first appears where he decides to kill the guardians, team Hypixel, in order to gain control of the BPS servers. He appears, killing a member by suprise, before illing the rest. He then moves to finish off the last two, killing Andrea, though Hypixel teleports away. He then murders a player in an attempt to hunt for Arbiter 617, and succesfsully finds him. Pleased, Herobrine sadistically shoots at Arbiter, who is paralyszd with fear, though Derp, Arby’s teammate, uses an Ender Pearl to teleport in front of the arrow, causing the arrow to fatally wound him. Derp then falls and dies, while Herobrine rushes to Arby to finish him off. The two briefly engage in an infuriating battle, though they are interrupted when an Ender Dragon attempts to push them off. While Arby moves out of the way, Herobrine uses an Ender Pearl. He comes back to find Hypixel and Arby teaming against him. The group furiously fight, Herobrine kills Hypixel and moves to kill Arbky, who kicks him to the edge before throwing a snowball at his head, shoving Herobrine off and ending him. After the failure, Herobrine decides to arouse new Overlords in order to destroy the BPS server. Between the Series Herobrine decides to work on his invasion and plans to create an army. During the Mega-Walls Deathmatch, he fights and kills Dreadlord, and defeats Werewolf, making him join the the team. He later rescues Entity 303, who was imprisoned due to massacring several BPS members. Later, he rouses Null, who was defeated by Steve during Animation Life, in order to add him to the team. Animation Life 2 After the recent failures to destroy BPS, Herobrine decides to launch an invasion onto the most used minecraft server, Hypixel. He teleports his team to the server where the team resurrect the zombies and mobs, while the team garrison the server. They then defeat any force of resistance, while Herobrine pleasedly sits on the throne, guarded by his minions. He plans to use Hypixel as a base to shut down all minecraft servers and eventually, worlds. After the team capture Steve, Entity 303 and Dreadlord export him to Herobrines Lair, though are ambushed by Alex, who kills Werewolf. Following this, Herobrine walks over to execute them, though spares them and sends them to re-capture Steve and Alex. Meanwhile, he arouses The Angel of Death in order to retrieve an command block. Angel is able to successfully do this, and Herobrine pleasedly touches it, causing all those who wish to defeat Herobrine to receive a ban or vaporization. After this, Alex and Steve, who survived the Command Block Attack, then work together to extinguish the team. Alex teleports the group of entities to Steve’s world, while Steve faces Herobrine. The two meet in open combat, though Steve shows explicable performance, Herobrine chucks him off a cliff. Herobrine then jumps down to destroy Steve, Steve is quick to realise that both he and Herobrine are made of the same program, meaning is one dies the other dies. Realising how Herobrine has been coming back so many times, Steve allows Herobrine to rush to Steve and destroy him, deleting Herobrine and killing him in the process. Valley Of Darkness Herobrine, revealed to be alive, (see Animation Life 3) sends his minions Tinekiller and another bounty hunter to Archie W a treasure chest. Meanwhile, he attacks Notch. Herobrine then sends a guard after Notch’s chosen owner of the Command Block, desperate to retain it. He also kidnaps several people to hold blackmail for Skyfall, but a traumatised Skyfall refuses and fights and kills Herobrine once and for all. Although not sure. Appearance Herobrine rettains Steve’s appearance apart from 2 glowing eyes Personality Herobrine is a born leader, as he commands his evil forces confidently. Abilities Herobrine is a virus, but a very strong one, able to control applications such as Blender (to a certain extent). He uses telekinesis to throw blocks at Steve in Animation Life. He is also able to let in other viruses, such as Null. His abilities involve spawning mobs - ranging from zombies to dragons - as well as summoning storms. He is very powerful. Category:Characters Category:Viruses Category:Nitrox Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Males Category:Unfinished Category:Herobrine's Gang Category:Antagonists